Mobile devices are becoming more prevalent and often are available as different types of devices, such as electronic readers (also called “e-readers”), smartphones, tablets, laptops, and the like. Different types of mobile applications may be available on such mobile devices. Because mobile devices have different hardware and software components, such as different types of memory or different operating systems, electronic content and applications may be rendered differently on the various types of devices. In some cases, the differences across the various types of mobile devices may affect the experience of a user.